


The better one

by lezzbian



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dream - Fandom, minecraftyt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzbian/pseuds/lezzbian
Summary: Dream and George have been crushing on each other for almost a year now and dream desides to be bold and moves to the uk to live closer to George but keeps it a secret. They decide to meet in the UK but then things starts to escalate, as both of them are extemely awkward around each other and they jus try to cover their feelings terribly.
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 8





	1. The beginnings

“Sometimes all I think about is you…” a calming song plays in George's big gaming headphones while he's setting up his streaming setup to stream some dream smp. Suddenly Someone joins his discord voice call. “Hi! I'm about to stream!” Says George to the unknown visitor. “Oh that’s cool george!” a familiar voice replies to george. “Dream!? I thought you were busy today? Why are you here?” George hastily replies while a light blush rises on his pale skin. “Oh ummm I am still busy but i saw you were about to stream so i wanted to talk for a second.” Says Dream “And I kinda miss you. I want to visit you someday, ok?” Dream Continues. “Yeah absolutely! But it's gonna be expensive to come to Britain from florida right?” Asks George blushing even more. “Ummmm yeah… It's gonna be kinda expensive but I'm willing to pay to see you again. George smiles and turns on his twitch stream. “Hey guys! Welcome back! I'm about to play some more minecraft on Dreams server!” George shouts to his mic without realizing that Dream was still on the other side oh the call. “Oh my god I'm so sorry for yelling Dream.” George apologized immediately after realizing his mistake. “Dream? Are you here anymore?” George asks after not getting an answer from his friend. The stream viewers start immediately asking questions about Dream and how he hasn't been online or streaming for so long. “Guys i dont know he's been really busy for an eternity. But we do talk sometimes so no worries he's ok!” George answers trying to calm down and lower the redness on his face. “Ok lets start playing!” Says George after turning his facecam on for the stream.

Dream walks into his apartment and slams the door behind him. “Sigh… It's so hard to move! I Wish it was easier.” Dream mumbles to himself face down on his neatly made clean bed. his face turns to stare at the box under his desk. He gets up from bed and slides the box from underneath the desk. He opens the box and takes out a slightly small looking gray hoodie. He squeezes the hoodie and places it on his chair, and continues taking out all of his streaming equipment from the box. Setting up his computer wasn't hard but the constant yelling from outside the window was slightly annoying. After setting everything back in its places, He takes out a small box out of the bigger one and places it under his bed. The yelling from outside started to really annoy Dream so he walked to his window to look for the source of the yelling. “SAPNAP! STOP!” Dream stops for a second and suddenly sees George in the apartment right next to his. “What… George lives this close… I thought it was at least five kilometers from here… But he's right there… he's so cute when he screams like that…“ Dream thinks in his head while his heart starts to suddenly beat really loudly. He sprints on his bed and yells in his pillow while his face is getting hotter by the second.

“Ok I think it's about time I stop... I don't think my neighbors really like me yelling. So see you later! “ George says before turning off his stream and leaving the voice call. He takes out his so-called diary which he uses to write down everything important and funny that happened during the stream, so that it's easier to find them later, when editing the steam down to make it into a youtube video. suddenly he gets a call on discord. “Huh? Who could it be? All my american friends just woke up?” He thinks while walking to the kitchen to answer his phone. Its Dream? He instantly accepts the call and says “Hi Dream! What do you want to talk about?” He says immediately. “Oh hi George, you were quick!” Dream laughs at his friend “But! I called because I was thinking about the day we could meet up? I could uh.” he suddenly stops talking “Dream? Is everything ok? Is the connection just bad? Dream?” George replies after walking back to his room with his airpods on. “Uh Yeah i don't know why i stopped.” He laughs awkwardly at himself while staring at George changing his clothes in his room. “Yeah i could book my flights soon so we can meet there.” Dream felt bad about lying to his best friend, but he wanted to keep it a surprise for now. “Uh i'm free next week?” George replies after he put his shirt in the laundry basket. “...Yeah! It's ok1 I'll book the flight now! so the flight will be there at two p.m on monday. Is that ok for you? “ Dream asks, still staring out the window trying to stay out of George's field of view. “Ok so i booked the flight.” Says dream while intensely blushing under his window. “Ok! Great. Um see you then i guess?” he mumbles to the phone. “Yeah! See you then! I can't wait! Oh and sorry for yelling I'm just so excited about seeing you so soon!” Says George while closing his curtains ready to go to bed. “It's ok George, it's totally fine, my ears don't hurt that easily.” He says while peeking out his window to see that George has closed his curtains. “Oh my god. Did he see me?! I hope not!” Dream’s thoughts start immediately running around panicking if his cover was blown. Suddenly he gets a text from George. “Hey! What food do you want to eat? I'm gonna go get food during the weekend so if you want something specific, i can buy it!” Dream sighs from relief. “umm I'm not sure... something really british would be cool lol” He tries to sound chill and cool in his message but wasn't so sure if the message got through correctly. “Ok!” George replied in a simple and Dream calms down. 

George goes to bed and falls asleep almost instantly. After a while he starts seeing this unrecognizable figure in his dream. He tries to yell at the figure but they won’t answer. He starts running towards the figure and the figure turns around to reveal Dream’s face. “Dream?..” He asks. “Please call me Clay, Ge-” In the middle of the sentence George wakes up and notices that his room is a mess of clothes and thrash. “ Ok! Today I will clean my house and tomorrow I will go shopping for food, and a new mattress… I dont think Dream will want to sleep on the couch alone. Wait… What if he wants to share the bed with me…? No no no no no no no no. He won't want to sleep in my bed. Right?” George talks to himself to keep his mind in line.


	2. High hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Sapnap have a chat and dream reveals his seceret to him. And also drops a bomb on George.

Dream wakes up in his cold apartment not being used to the cold, since Florida is always so incredibly hot and humid. He gets up from his bed and stares at George's window but the curtains are still closed. He stutters his feet to his bed and sits down, staring at the blank screen of his computer.  
“Did he really notice me there…” Dream whines alone on his small bed.  
Dream gets up and now sees that The other boy has opened his curtains. Light flooding into the oddly clean room.  
“Wow. He actually cleans his house for me…” Dream says while a sweet little smile rises on his lightly tanned face.  
Dream sits down on his chair and scoots towards the computer. After pressing the big red button on his pc to turn it on, the pc slowly comes alive shining a bright green light on his still tired eyes.  
*Ding*  
a message popped onto Dream’s monitor. It’s from sapnap.  
“Dude! George has been really odd recently??? Do you know anything?”  
“umm yeah I'm going there on monday so thats why he's like that i guess?” Dream taps on his keyboard completely forgetting capital letters exist.  
“WHAT??? DUDE WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!?!?!” sapnap instantly responds.  
“Oh. i guess o forgot to tell you.”  
“BRO We NEED to see before you goooo I wanna give George some stuff you know!” Sapnap replies again  
“umm well it's kinda like that umm I'm already here..”  
“WHAT????”  
“yeah….” Dream types slowly  
“Wow dude and how long have you been there?? Like a month?”  
“yeah roughly.”  
“OK im calling you rn!”  
Right after the message pops on Dreams screen, a discord call starts ringing. Clya gathers his thoughts and presses the green button.  
“DREAM?! What the fuck was that!? Did you move to Uk?” Sapnap yells out instantly.  
“I think I did.. I'm sorry for not telling you about it.” Dream says clearly embarrassed.  
“It's not fair now you live so far away!”  
! I know but i really li- Wanted to be near George…'' Dream slightly stumbles on his words trying not to confess his feelings about george.  
“I get that you really like the dude but is it worth it to move!?” Sapnap yells at Dream  
“It is! Hes amazing?! And it hurts to be so far away from him. He's so pretty…”  
“What. Dream? Are you like-”  
“NO no no it's not like that. Sapnap please don't say George anything. Please, I'm begging you.” Dream sounds so sincere about his wish that Sapna just hums an answer.  
“Ok bro Remember that i'm your best friend. You don't have to hide anything from me. I won't judge you.” Sapnap kindly responds.  
“Thanks Sapnap. I just don't feel comfortable talking about it yet.” Dream sighs awkwardly at Sapnap  
“Yeah i understand. But I already know so it shouldn't be so hard?” Sapnap sys without thinking how Dream would feel about it.  
“What? You do?” Dream asks, shocked about the situation.  
“Umm yea you like george, Right? It's kinda obvious?” sapnap blurts out.  
“Is it really that obvious? I've been trying to be smooth about it.” Dream says while blushing enormously.  
“Well yeah you talk so differently to George Than any of the other guys.”  
“Wow… I'm gonna leave now Bye sapnap.”  
“Wai-” Sapnap tries to say but gets cut off by Dream leaving the call.  
Dream throws his head back on his chair. He stares at the white rough ceiling.  
“George…” Dream grunts alone while digging his phone from his back pocket. He scrolls to his discord app and calls george. It takes a while for George to pick up.  
“Hi Dream! Do you need anything?” George asks softly.  
“No, I just missed you and wanted to talk.” Dream  
“oh great. I missed you too Dream” George whines  
“You did? really? umm do you wanna see earlier? I can reschedule my flight”


	3. Attacking the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George Talk for hours upon hour. But after a few drinks, Dream gets really honest with himself and George. Leaving them both in an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Homophobia  
> This chapter includes Homophobia! So if you feel uncomfortable about the subject skip the certain part of the story. Its really easy to see when it comes so its easy to avoid! :)

“I can reschedule my flight” repeats in George's head for what feels like eternity. The feeling of burning in his chest suddenly got hotter and the weird feeling in his stomach keeps him in his mind.   
“George? Are you ok? Can I come earlier then?” Dream asks scooting over to the window

“Clay… Are you sure you want to come earlier?” George asks shyly. Everytime that George calls Dream by his real name, Dream's stomach makes all the twists and turns. It makes him think if they actually met and they moved in together, fell in love, and lived together, forever.   
“Yeah! Absolutely! There is a free place on the flight leaving tonight. It would be there at like 8 am. Are you ok with that?” Dream sweats as he sees George pacing his room.   
“Yeah… If you are ready to come. I really want to see you too…” His fingers brushed through his greasy brown hair. waiting for the blonde boy to just laugh it off as a joke but deep inside knowing that He was completely honest.

“Ok! I'll book the flight right now. I'll see you tomorrow then! I'm so excited!” Dream yells while quickly stuffing clothes into his suitcase. George huffs in the phone while connecting his airpods again. He sets his phone on his table to charge while continuing to chat with Dream. They probably talked for several hours non stop. Dream keeps making his dumb jokes and wheezing at george when he’s being slightly dumb. 

“You are so amazing George. You know that right?” Dream asks while laying on his bed imagining what George looks like when he hears what he said.

“Dream! Stop! It's not funny!” George yells while clearly chuckling.

“What? I'm telling you the truth George!” Dream says while chugging down the last can of beer, from the empty six pack box on his bedside table.

“Clay. Are you drunk right now!? You need to leave in two hours you shouldn't be drinking right now!” George is clearly worried but kind of enjoyed hearing Dream chuckle in his room all alone. 

“Wait, what do your parents think of you coming here so suddenly? Isn't it your sister's birthday soon?” George continues without getting a response from the drunk boy on the other side.

“I'm not in good terms with them right now… My dad hates me. I'm horrible-” Dream mumbles at George and keeps talking about how he's so horrible towards his family.

“Dream. What did you do? And why haven't you told me this before…” George asks sincerely While twirling his short hair on his index finger.

“Haha I didn't want you to know it yet, I was gonna tell you when we met, but I guess we're so close now.” Dream says slurring a few of his words.

“George…”

“Dream?”

“Im-” Dream realizes what he's about to say to the brunette boy next door.   
“Im? You're what Dream? I want to know!” George giggles cutely at Dream

Dream sighs, and decides to tell him what he was planning earlier.

“George, I. I-Im Gay…” It felt like a huge stone just fell from his heart, Lightening his conscience. But at the same time, the same stone fell to his stomach giving him the weird stomach spins again. 

“Dream… Is this why your dad hates you?” George asks while thinking why would anyone do that to their son.

His coming out memories aren't so bitter. His parents accepted him and instantly began asking him when he would get a cute boyfriend. They all laughed, and George thinks that he'll probably be the cute one. But to think that his best friend would have such a horrible memory about the same thing, chills him.

“Yeah. He said that it's wrong, and that he'll send me to a weird camp…. So I ran away. I haven't seen them in over 6 months now.” Dream says while holding back tears. All the horrible things that his father said to him spun inside his already full head.

“Dream. It's ok, we can end the call if you don't want to talk about it anymore.” George replies to the suddenly silent blonde.

“No! I- I need this… Can you tell me that you love me?” Dream asks while covering his face with his arm.

“Of course Dream. I- I love you…” he says while squeezing his baby blue sheets. the sheet wrinkles in his grasp while he's waiting for closure from Dream

“Actually George. Wait a second-” Dream says right before the call abruptly ends. After the initial shock of the call ending, George attempts to call Dream again but Dream wont pick the phone up.

“Omg what is he doing…” George sighs and starts to get worried about his friend. He tries to call again, and again until suddenly gets distracted by someone's phone ringing in his stairwell. He runs to the door and listens to the ringing. It got closer by the seconds, slowly climbing the stairs. When the ringing reached his floor it suddenly ended. 

“Hey George. Can you open the door” Ring from both outside the door, and the phone. 

“Dream!? Why are you here? How?!” George yells to the young man standing on his doormat.   
“George…” Dream groans At the boy in front of him. Suddenly he takes George by his shoulders and pushes both of them inside the small hallway in George's cramped apartment. 

“Dream? Are you-” He suddenly gets cut off by warm, soft lips pressing onto his own. George doesn't resist the kiss at all. Mostly he really enjoys it. The warm moist lips on his, with dreams tongue slowly finding its way into George's mouth, inspecting every inch of it. Twirling his tongue around George's like a soft and magical dance. The kiss was sloppy and awkward, but it felt euphoric. George felt like floating. They stumble around the apartment, getting little breaths of air from pulling their lips apart for split seconds, until they find the couch. They both fall onto the couch lips still interlocked. Dream felt strong against the smaller boy under him. he takes his lips of Georges and slowly kisses down from his face all the way to his neck leaving a small red spot on Georges neck. He moves back up to kiss George's lips again. It felt a little different. He felt... Warmer. So much warmer. He started to feel sleepy, but didn't want the kiss to end yet, but the kiss comes to an end, when Dream falls asleep on top of George. 

Dreams soft snore Brings George back to reality. Why was Dream there? Right now? The soft moonlight glows onto Dreams back and George slowly caresses Dreams back in soft round motions. He slips out from under Dreams' bigger and stronger figure. George has always wished to be as strong as Dream. Every time George gets a picture from Dream all he could think was his Strong big hands holding the phone. George sits gown on his armchair, placing his elbow on the arm rest, and placing his head on his hand. He looks at Dream with deep interest.

“Dream… Why are you here?” He doesn't complain, but is mostly worried about his friend, or is he a friend anymore? They kissed… very passionately. Does that make it something else?

Thoughts race inside George's mind, while Dream breathes calmly on his couch. George runs his hand through his hair so that it’s not covering his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I hope you like this chapter! I was really in my head writing this chapter because it hits hard you now lol  
> But hope you have a good day! I will be uploading chapter four soon!


	4. The memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the past (1 Year ago) When George and Dream met for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// This chapter contains Homophobia, Slurs and Abuse. If this isn't your cup of tea pleas skip the part! Next chapter will be clean and wont include any triggering subjects :)

-1 year earlier- 

The sound of rain is almost deafening. It pounds on Dreams windows. This wasn't the weather he was hoping for this day. This day was supposed to be important. Full of fond memories of the two guys walking around the city. He had a full day planned for them. First they would meet at the airport. Dream of course wearing a face mask that says “Hi Im Dream!” on the front. He had ordered it from amazon in advance just for this stupid little trick. Then after meeting and giving the mandatory hugs to each other, they would take Dream’s car to his house. Then when they Stepped inside his home they would still be laughing about some dumb joke that either one made on the car ride there. Dream would take off his cap and Then the mask, Revealing his face to the young man in front of him. They share a silent moment just to let the other boy observe all of Dream's facial features. then they would unpack and leave for the beach. Dream would stare at the Brunettes Gorgeous body while they sit down on the sand to just talk for a moment. Then after talking they would race to the water. Dream winning, of course. Who else. After the beach they would throw on their t-shirts and go to the amusement park, right next to the beach that they were at before. They would take a calming ride in the ferris wheel and just laugh around until they were both too tired to do anything anymore. They would drive home and watch a movie from Netflix while sleeping next to each other Dream on his bed and George on a mattress right in front of Dream. 

But none of this would happen because of the rain. His plans were ruined by the rain. While Dream was sulking on his bed He suddenly gets a call from George.

“Hi George!” Dream answers, excited to hear George's voice.

“Hi Dream! I'm at the airport now! The flight was faster than planned! Can you come as soon as possible?” George asks in a way that Dream could never say no.

“Yeah! I'll drive there right now! It’ll take about 30 to 40 minutes! Wait for me at the exits then. Ok?” Dream asks kindly, waiting for the other one to respond. 

“Yea! Totally! See you soon Dream!” George yells into his phone, eagerly waiting for the blonde boy to come get him.

30 minutes later

Dream pulls his car up right outside the front doors. Placing a parking ticket on his window. He runs into the airport and sees a familiar back right next to the big navigation board. Its george. Dream runs and hugs the slim Boy in his hands squeezing really hard.    
“Dream?! George asks before turning around to see his face. “Wait I actually am scared right now. What if you’re fucking ugly?” Dream laughs at George and lifts him up from the chair.

“Are you ready George?” Dream asks teasingly while leading George towards him When Dream spins him around George closes his eyes. George is clearly scared but still curious at the same time. 

“You can open your eyes now! It's ok George.” Dream says while grabbing George's hands in his own. George slowly opens his eyes. First showing a pretty and tanned face with a few random freckles all around his skin. After opening her eyes he makes instant eye contact with Dreams Gorgeous Blue-ish gray eyes.   
  


“Wow- You are really hot…” George announces to Dream without even realizing it

“What haha ok thanks George.” His voice perfectly matches his face. It's almost like what George thought that he would look like. Dream's beautiful face is framed with dirty blonde hair and a slight stubble.

“ah.  __ I forgot to shave! I'm so sorry!” Dream says while rubbing his chin and cheek.

“Its ok Dream! But- Can i touch your face? So i know this is real and not another dream.” George asks nervously thinking that it would make Dream uncomfortable.

“Yea go on! I need to believe this too.” He chuckles at himself and places George's hand on his cheek.

“Wow. This is really happening…” George whispers while moving his hand around Dream’s face. He combed through dreams soft hair and twirls a small piece on his finger. But instantly pulls his hand away when Dream starts looking uncomfortable with the situation they were in.

“Let’s go to my place! Ok? You can continue there.” Dream jokes at George.

Once they get home the rain has already developed into a thunderstorm. Dream remembers that Patches hates thunders and starts calling out to her.

“Patches! Come here! I'm home no worries!” He stops after he hears Patches’ claws scratching on the wooden floor behind him.

“Hi kitty!” George greets the fluffy creature. 

“You hungry?” Dream yells from the kitchen.

“Me or the cat?” George replies in a snarky way.

“You. Idiot. I'm making some eggs. Want some?” Dream Asks and gets a silent nod back as an answer. 

Hours go by and the boys are just laughing and having fun like boys do. After a while George falls asleep on the couch. Dream caresses his face softly IN A PLATONIC WAY of course… He doesn't have feelings for George, Right? No. totally not. His stomach feels like it's full of butterflies while he stares at Georges, pink lips. and he gets the sudden overwhelming need to kiss Georges lips. Slowly he starts inching closer until he can practically taste his breath. He pecked the very tip of George's mouth. Until suddenly throwing his whole body back in shock. What did he just do… This hasn't ever happened before- But now that he thought about it, he hasn't felt anything like this towards girls… And his only crush as a teenager was on his neighbour, who was an older boy. He was cool and strong and Young Dream always flustered when He biked in a circle in their backyard with his muscles showing just a little. 

Omg. Dream is gay? No. He can't, his parents will go mad. His dad always told how the people he called fags were a curse or a punishment from hell. His mom was not always agreeing but she didn't say otherwise. And Dream's sister? Not sure. She did grow up with this bullshit constantly being shoved down her throat. But she was chill.

Dream felt a cold sweat break into his forehead. He just tried to close his feeling off for the rest of Georges visit.

After sending George off at his gate he drove straight to his parents house. The yellow grass on the front yard really didn't help the way he was feeling. hee felt anxious. He felt like dying on the spot. But he gathered his strength and walked past the gate, towards the big brick house. He took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. His mom came to open the door for him.

“Clay! It's so nice to see you! it's been so long!” His mom declares loudly in their hallway

“Hi mom. I came to talk to you and dad about something.” Dream says in a serious tone stepping into the living room.

“Clay. What do you want now? No more money. You are old enough-” His fathers ramblings get cut off when Dream starts to speak over him.

“Dad. I don’t need money. I came to talk to you about myself.” Dream told again with a serious voice.    
“Fine. Talk, son” His father replied in an uninterested way.

“I know that you will not support me after what I'm about to say but.. I really think I'm gay…” Dream doesn't even have enough time to react in any way when his father shot up from the sofa.    
“YOU ARE WHAT NOW?” The loud roars hurt Dream deep inside, but it's the truth and it won’t be changed by any amounts of yelling. 

“DA-” He won’t even be able to finish a single word before a stinging pain develops on his cheek. A single tear fell from his mothers eyes when the red mark on his face became visible. 

“You Will be sent to this church camp! Immediately! No questions asked!” HIs father shook his phone in Dreams face which showed a conversion camp ad.

“Dad…” Dream whines while his father angrily taps his screen. After a few seconds, Dream was able to come up with a plan to run away. He is an adult. His parents won't control him anymore. swiftly he picks up his jacket and runs out the back door.

His eyes were watering but he had no choice. He had to go. He couldn't stay in there with a Father that would abuse him to death…

He ran to his car that he had parked farther away. The moment he sat down on his car seat, he heard his father yelling in the background. It wasn't fun to listen to. It was extremely difficult and hurtful. Once his car started he was off. He fully knew that he could never go back there again. It was painful to leave his mom and sister behind. But as long as they are all living together. Dream couldn't see them at all.

Once he parked his car in his apartment complex's parking lot, Dream didn't even blink; he ran straight to his room on the seventh floor. It was terrifying but he couldn't do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this was rough... My gf was watching me write the last part that i wrote so let me quote her thouhts at the time ":(" -Lezzbian's gf 12/11/20


	5. Talking about... Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George talk and spend the day together. Ending the day in a memorable way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't contain any triggering subjects!

This morning felt different to George. He wasn't… Alone. Not anymore. He completely remembers what happened last night. His only hope is that Dream remembers it too. Dream turns around on the sofa in a way that the bright sunshine hits his face. George notices this and all that he could think is that his best friend is gorgeous. Dream mumbles something incoherent. It sounds sad, Dream looks like he's having a nightmare.   
“Dream. Wake up. I made breakfast” George Requests Dream. Dream opens his eyes just to be shocked about the bright light in his eyes. it felt like small needles poking the inside of his head. His eyes roamed the clean floors of the unknown surroundings. His eyes keep searching and analysing until his eyes find George scuffling in the kitchen. Plates clatter on the Gray kitchen tabletop. George’s apron is tied in a pretty bow on his back. It makes Dream grin. He sits up on the sofa feeling a tingle going down from his head all the way to his toes. He stood up and slowly walked towards George. He places his hands on George's waist and drops his head on George’s shoulder.  
“Dream!” George whimpers at the sudden contact from behind. The hug felt nice. and soft to the touch. George can't help himself and has to lean his head so it’s touching Dreams soft blonde hair.  
“George.. Is this a dream? It can't be real.” Dream mumbles to himself. Clearly not remembering what he did last night.   
“Dream. It's real. You came here last night… You came earlier than you told me that you would. How did you come here?” George asks not expecting to get a smart answer.  
“oh. I walked here.” He replied grinning joyfully realizing he's actually there with George.  
“Wait… You walked here?! from where?” George asks, pulling away from Dream's grasp.   
“My apartment!” Dream states happily while pointing at his window.  
“Wait. Do you live here? Right next to me? And you didn't tell me?” George stares at the tall adult in front of him.  
“Haha Yeah. I wanted to keep it a secret for now but I guess i had to tell you!” Dream celebrates.  
“Well, what did you do after walking here?” George asks in a scolding way.  
“Umm i… Uh i don't remember…”Dream looks like a small puppy that got caught doing something dumb. George sighs. He's not sure if it's out of disappointment or relief. He starts wondering whether he should the Dream what he did to George.   
“Do you want to know Dream?” George answers to the confused boy.  
“If you can tell me then of course!” Dream states seriously.  
“Sigh. Ok. Well you… Kissed me… A lot. And then you fell asleep.” George cups his hand on Dream's shoulder. Hoping the memories would come back to him.   
“Wait. I thought that was a dream… No way. I'm so sorry George Im so-” He gets cut off by Georges hand on his mouth.  
“You don't need to apologize to me for being honest with yourself. I actually kinda liked it…” George replies to Dream while a crimson blush starts rising on his face. Dream licks the palm of George's hand, which makes George pull his hand away in disgust. George wipes the hand on the apron.   
“Would you want to do it again?” Dream questions George.  
“wha-” George doesn't have enough time to finish even one word before Dream lifts him on the counter. Dream pulls his face closer to Georges and stares fondly at each other.   
“Dream… What are you doing..?” George whispers While pressing his forehead against Dream’s. The warmth on George's breath, made Dream feel safe. This is what he heeded from life, Love.   
“Can I?” Dream Whispers staring at the brunette boys Beautiful umber eyes. Few seconds later George replied with a silent nod. Dream's eyes widened and he pushed himself to kiss George’s soft lips. The memories came flooding back to Dream. He remembered the softness, the heat, and the passion. He softly grases George's lips with his tongue, giving George a hint. George opens his mouth slightly letting Dreams tongue in again. This time it was more gentle. Just as passionate still. This time George tried to make a move at Dream by slowly moving his smaller hands down to Dreams waist. Dream lets out a muffled moan. Which fills George with excitement. His hands keep touching around finally reaching his bare chest. It was so warm. Dream cuts the kiss off and places his lips on George's neck lightly nibbling on the fair skin.   
“Dream don't leave anything please.” George pleads. Dream suddenly stops kissing him which scares George. Did he say something wrong? Did he go too far with the touching? What if Dream suddenly got flashbacks.   
“George, are you ok? You look a little off?” Dream worries about the boy in his arms.  
“Yeah! I’m fine! Are you ok?” George replies also worried the other.   
“I'm ok. Wanna continue I'm getting into it.” Dream replies while smirking at George  
“Dream… Wait. can we talk a little..” Dream gets scared of what George just said.   
“Yeah.. Sure. What do you wanna talk about?” Dream sys while dropping onto the sofa.  
“I want to talk about us… And You.” George seems awfully serious and Dream gets chills down his spine.  
“I’m not sure about us Clay… What are we? We aren't just friends anymore right?” In George's mind Dream has always been marked with two things: Best friend and Crush. But now. The marks in his mind had become all smudgy. He wasn't able to see what any of the words around dream said and it made him worry about his own sanity. He just wanted to cry his eyes out.   
“George… Come here… lay down with me. We can still talk.” Dream suggests while opening his arms for George, inviting him in.  
“Dream..” George cries. He's a mess just crying thinking about Dream, and how hard this will be for him. He's thinking of himself, and how will he be able to take it. It's hard being in love.  
“George. Can I say something?” Dream asks. George while patting his head. George nods in agreement not being able to talk through his difficult breathing.   
“George. You don't need to worry about me… I'm fine. My family doesn't care anymore. I haven't seen them for a year.” They probably don't even miss me. I just needed to tell them. “ Dream brushes through George's hair while George wipes the tears from his puffy eyes.   
“Dream…” George utters quietly  
“Yes?” Dream answers softly.  
“I really like you… I hope this doesn’t change anything.” George mutters   
“I like you too George. I really do.” Dream answers kissing George's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thesaurus is really useful in stuff like this lol. I repeat the same words all the time!   
> also sorry if the chapter was super short :(((  
> I was tired.


	6. Body heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two get closer... Im many ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Doesnt have any TW! Only a slight CW but ive already mentioned it earlies ( On the pallet thingy lol)

“I really like you… I hope this doesn’t change anything.” George mutters

“I like you too George. I really do.” Dream answers kissing George's forehead.

They both share a soft and loving kiss before Dream lifts The smaller one on his arms like a princess. 

“Dream!!” George yells.

“You are so pretty George.” Dream whispers while smooching George on the lips.

“Dream… Stoooop.” George blushes and giggles adorably. At least Dream thinks so. Suddenly Dream's vision gets blurry and his legs get really weak.

“Dream? What’s going on? Put me down!” George screams as Dream wobbles weakly. Dream nods at George in response and places George down on his feet.    
“Dream What's going on?” George says as he wraps his arm around Dreams back, lifting him up on his feet. They stagger towards Georges bed, and once they reach the bed, Dream sits down in the dark room. 

  
“Hey.. Here's a glass of water. Drink up. You also need to eat.” George runs off to the kitchen and swiftly makes Dream a sandwich. 

“here. I'm so sorry Dream.” George whimpers 

“What? Why are you sorry? It's not your fault that I got dehydrated…” dream interrogates the younger one.    
“Well i cried for hours on top of you… And you didn’t remember to drink, because you were worried about me…” George says, holding back tears again.

“Hey! George, sweetie. It's not your fault! I was the one who forgot. And of course i would be worried if my-” Dream stops not knowing how to continue. Are they boyfriends? Or are they still just friends.

“Dream? Are you feeling dizzy? Should we go to the hospital?” George asks, extremely worried. 

“No I’m fine. Don't worry about me. But I just realised that, Are we dating? Or not. Im fine if we aren’t but i just want to know. You know?” George looks at the blonde in front of him. George could clearly see Dream blushing Even though he was looking down.

“ Dream. I think that we are dating… I- I love you.” George stutters before getting too nervous to even look Dream in the eyes.

“What… Are you Really serious right now?” Dream sits up to look George in his eyes. 

“Yeah. I'm serious.”

-

Three weeks later at Dreams place.

  
Dreams place looks much more homely today. It's not the furniture or any smell. It’s George. His laugh echoing through the small apartment. Every once in a while Dream will look at the other boy, and smile from the bottom of his heart. They lay on Dream's small bed for hours just looking at each other, occasionally playing minecraft.

But recently Dream has felt slightly empty. George didn't give him enough affection. It's not that he was being needy, but Dream needed to be assured that George still loved him.    
“George.” Dream whines at George through discord.    
“Yeah Dream? Do you need diamonds? I'm sorry i don't have an-” George answers while placing a door on their new minecraft tower. 

“No. I want you to come over. I'm lonely. “Dream whines again. This time even more sad.

“Dream…” George clicks his mic off so that the stream won't hear them.

“Babe you know you can't say that when I'm streaming… People will get the wrong idea.” George explains to Dream

“ But please! I’m so lonely right now.” Dream says teasingly.

“Sigh. I guess I'll have to come over then.” George giggles at Dream.

“Sorry stream! I have to leave!” George yells at his stream. A few minutes pass until Dream hears George knock on his door. Before George even gets his jacket off, Dream is already hugging him tightly.

“Did you miss me this much?” George answers jokingly. He only gets a silent nod for an answer.    
“is everything ok Dream? Why are you like this?” George worries about his boyfriend.

“Yeah I’m ok. I just… Need you.” Dream mumbles on Georges shoulder. George takes Dreams head off his shoulder and reaches for his hand. 

“No you aren’t ok. You’re crying Dream!” George asks. 

“Do you still love me George? You won't kiss me anymore! Or anything else…” Dream sobs.

“Dream… I didn't know you were feeling like that. Of course I Love you! And I'll kiss you as much as you want ok?” George attempts to make Dream feel better. 

“Then do you want to come to my room with me?” Dream teases George

“Sure~” George teases Dream back by licking his lips.

The bed squeaks loudly when the two boys fall onto it. Their lips interlocked. They roll around on the bed for a long while, before Dream feels something.    
“Shit…” Dream grunts.

“What is i-” George asks before pushing his knee up trying to get up, but feeling something else.

“Dream… What's this?” George giggles at the blushing mess in front of him.

“Don't laugh at me! It's just been awhile you know?” Dream mumbles 

“It's fine, Dream. Do you need help with it?” George asks while sliding his hand on Dream's inner thigh.

“Mmmh.” A soft moan escapes Dreams mouth leaving him completely defenceless. George continues sliding his hand around Dreams thighs and hips.    
“George are you sure you want to do this? Dream asks softly.

“Of course Dream! I've wanted to do this for so long. You have no idea!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL! I purposefully left you here lol  
> 1\. inspitation 0%  
> 2\. Whoops cliffhanger  
> also sorry its really short :(  
> BTW!  
> Plz give me some tips :3 Im open to suggestions etc. so feel free to comment :D  
> Also follow my insta @bunni.kandi and "@bunniartsy  
> <3<3


	7. Making improvements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer? Or maybe not then. 
> 
> Something is not right.
> 
> Something is missing?
> 
> But what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short I'm aware. But no motivation lmao

The bed shuffles as the two boys wrestle about who stays on top. Dream grabs Georges skinnier wrists and presses him down, while giving a few kisses to George.   
George turns his head to the side avoiding eye contact, while a red blush rises on his face and neck. Dream snickers and bites the flushed skin around George's neck. 

“Dream… Stopp. I don't want to cover anything tomorrow!” George turns to stare Dream in the eyes, but isn't able to keep the contact long enough. Dream attacks Georges soft lips again, nibbling his lips a little. 

The blanket falls to the ground, leaving the two boys on an empty bed with only a few pillows. George's hand slowly slides down to Dream's crotch. And a small whimper leaves Dream's lips.

“You like that?” George giggles at Dream while slipping his hand inside Dreams boxers. “Wow you really do like it.”

“Shut up. It's your fault I'm like this.” Dream scoffs at George while clenching the sheets in his fist. 

“You want more?” George teases while slowly tapping Dream’s tip. “Wow it's really... “

“Big. I know.” Dream laughs “Give me more George. Or I'll take it.”

“I was about to say small!” George teases while wrapping his slim fingers around the actually pretty long thing. 

“George stop… I- Stop!” Dream suddenly yells at George  
George doesn't stop, he just smirks at Dream who threw his head back.

“George my pants… I- Take them off I don't want to wash the-” Dream gets interrupted by George kissing him.

“Fine I'll take them off but don't dirty my clothes either!” George says while slowly slipping the tight and dark jeans off Dream. The pants drop on the floor, and Dream suddenly takes the lead, taking Georges pants off too, Revealing his underwear.

“Oh George… What's that?”

“Dream. Stop…” George's voice was soft but still kind of rough. Each word tangles in Dream’s ears while his hands slide up George’s legs. George winces when Dream reaches the elastic around his thighs. Dreams fingers slowly find their way to the upper elastic and slides the underwear down just a bit, revealing George completely. 

“Stop please, I don't want this anymore…” George says while pushing Dreams hand away. His whole body is trembling. Small tears start forming in his eyes. 

”George? Are you ok? What's wrong?” Dream shuffles back on the messy bed.

George's face was red and his hands were softly laying on his thighs. “I’m not hurt or anything… I just- I don’t think I’m ready to do this yet… I’m sorry Dream.” George’s stomach aches while tears form in his eyes.

His fears of ruining their relationship were going wild in his head. Everything that could go wrong appears in George’s busy mind.

“Hey! It’s ok! I understand. So calm down! I’m not leaving anytime soon. We don't need to hurry!” Dream calms George.

George’s breathing was uneven and heavy. He tries to muffle his voice by biting his lips together, biting his lips so hart that they almost start bleeding.

Dream reaches out and gently cups George’s face in his bigger hand. “It’s ok. You can cry. I’m here for you, remember that.” Dream pulls George into an embrace and holds the other boy firmly close to his body. Giving him his full attention. 

Time flies by. The air was heavy but it felt safe. The air smelled good. Its something that cant be explained. But it was familliar. and safe.

Both of the boys were laying there on the warm bed clinging onto each other. Neither of the boys had eaten anything the whole day and they were both incredibly hungry. 

“George?” Dream whispers to George. He hums in response to Dream. “Do you want Mexican or Chinese food? I’m ordering some right now.”

“I don’t care. Both are good.” George’s voice was rough from all of the crying. Dream nods back and taps on his phone. 

George lifts his head to see Dream. His ashy blonde hair was longer than he remembered from before and his eyes were so gorgeous. He wanted  
to kiss Dream again but held himself back.

In the few minutes that they laid still on the cool bed. The fan slowly spinned around exactly 203 times. George stared at the ceiling fan the whole time. Counting every time the single gray paddle on the fan passed the little spec of gray paint on the roof.

He had painted them the day he repainted his room and got so frustrated that he needed to calm his nerves. The spot was just big enough not to catch the eye of someone who didn't know to look for it. It helped George through every time he felt alone, or anxious, or stressed in general. It was his Dream when he was away.

But would he need the little spot anymore? Dream is with him now. Not Hundreds of miles away. He's right there. Next to George.

But he still would have to leave some day? Right? 

All of his friends and family are in USA. he still needs them. 

“George?”

George flinches when Dream speaks next to him. 

“Can you get off of me? The food is here soon. I need to pick it up from the lobby.” Dream's hand rubs George's knee, gently hinting him to move from the way. 

“Yeah ok.” George felt a smile sneak on his face. He felt good. Not Like a burden. He really liked that.

The hot tacos were sitting on the kitchen table. Dream took his bag and plopped on the couch. Leaving enough space on both sides so ths George could sit close to him. And so he does. They click on a movie and start watching it, as the food slowly disappears into their stomachs.

It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed lol but plz dot share it too much cuz i wish that dream an george etc. would NOT see this.  
> I also apolagize for possible typos! Im sorry and illtry to fix then asap :))


End file.
